


Feed me with your kiss

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora sleeps, and when she wakes she is changed. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed me with your kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untherius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/gifts).



The fair princess pricked her finger and fell asleep, cursed to sleep for a hundred years.  
Not just her, the whole kingdom slept like proverbial logs.  
That was their destiny as well, to follow her blindly.  
The fair princess was waiting for her prince to wake her up with an enchanted kiss.  
Kisses were magical, and could change the life of a young maid.  
Everyone knew that to be true, in this realm at least.  
Perhaps in others as well, who really knew about such things.  
Aurora learnt the value of a good kiss when her godmother told her of her sad fate.  
She promised to save Aurora, even as she foretold her dark destiny.  
The one she was powerless to stop sadly.  
Aurora supposed she could do worse.  
She could prick her finger on a spindle and die like she was supposed to.  
But her godmother had changed the death to sleep with her spell.  
She kept waiting for her eighteenth birthday.  
Then she did what was foretold and so it all began.  
As all stories must some day it is told by many wise people.  
*  
So she slept her enchanted sleep for many a year, she had bad dreams, of a dark prince feeding on her.  
Draining her lifeblood, and making her drink of his essence.  
Very odd she thought and dreamed on.  
Aurora supposed she would awake soon.

*  
Her prince came and kissed her just right.  
Aurora woke and looked at him. He looked delicious, so ripe and full of fresh blood.  
She bit him lightly, and he was surprised by her most unprincess-like ardor.  
She yearned to feed, she was hungry.  
Her dreams had left her ravenous strangely enough.  
She must have blood or die.  
She looked at her prince and realized she was wrong about so much.  
“I’m cruel,” said Aurora. “I’m must be a witch.”’  
“No sweet princess,” said the prince. “We’ll find you some food.”  
Aurora tried eating some cakes, but they did nothing for her.  
Neither did meat or bread.  
Nothing gave her nourishment like it used to.  
She bit the head off a bat and feed on its blood in desperation.  
It felt good, and suited her.  
Clearly she was unlike other princesses now or so it seemed.  
She wanted her prince, and yet he couldn’t help her with this.  
She asked her godmother to change her into what she once had been.  
“You’re undead,” sighed the fairy sadly, wringing her hands.  
“Can I be cured?” asked the princess desperately.  
“No,” said the fairy. “Only find others like you and live with them.”  
“Oh,” said the fair princess. “I suppose that will do.”  
She fed on bats and danced at night in the meantime.  
Her lady in waiting thought it most odd, but what could she do.  
She knew she had to leave her prince, and the thought of it made her sadder than she thought possible before.  
Tearfully she said goodbye and left, moving to darker realms. Her parents cried, and the prince seemed sad. But she had to leave.  
Long she travelled, and many strange sights did she see, but she was never afraid.  
If she was it soon passed, she wasn’t raised to be a coward.  
As she travelled through gaunt and forbidden places, she remembered her childhood, surrounded by all comforts and pampered by her fairy godmother.  
Her fairy godmother had taught her to be brave when she needed to be, and now Aurora was the brave princess she was born to be.  
She laughed at dangers, and soon she found her way to where she needed to be.  
She could already feel at home, more so than in her former kingdom. Despite missing her loved ones, she knew this was where she belonged.  
The bats greeted her with flapping wings, and sang softly to her.  
Soon she knew where her prince was staying.  
In the dark castle, overlooking the lakes of fear and the swamps of despair.  
Aurora was a small fleck of dust in this strange world, but she also shone bright.  
Her inner spirit was strong as ever.

 

At the castle she found the dark prince who made her and he looked like she dreamed he would.  
No, better.  
Much better, she mused, smiling to herself.  
He kissed her, and she supposed that was well.  
She scolded him for biting her in her sleep and told him she forgave him.  
Her fairy godmother taught her to be forgiving.  
Perhaps that was foolish but under the circumstances she was pleased.  
She felt at home in this strange land.  
Maybe she was born to be here after all.  
Yes, that was how it must be.  
Hundred years had passed, and soon more would.  
So much had changed, and yet so much was the same.  
Humans had spun their webs strangely as had the denizens of the night.  
Aurora talked to her prince and he was as he should be.  
Just as he should be and better still.  
The stranger in him was so like the stranger she knew lived in her own mind.  
Calling her strange things and making her misbehave at times.  
Aurora was still a princess, but now she was a dark one.  
She would excel at that.  
She thought she knew how already.  
If not her prince could always teach her.  
She knew as much.  
*

He guided her into a dark hall full of bats, ornate with skulls.  
The undead denizens greeted her with sighs and screams.  
The music of the night was played on a black organ.  
The organist was called Nemo, and he smelled of the sea.  
Each chord was a tear shed for his dead wife.  
*  
Aurora the dreamy princess would never sleep again.  
She had enough of dreams anyway, enough for many lifetimes.  
Her prince loved her and she was happy to be a dark princess in the dark mountains.  
Her kisses tasted of blood now.  
That was how the story ended, and she loved it.  
Her fairy godmother might even approve somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is for Tanith Lee who wrote of Snow White being a vampire. RIP, dark princess.  
> Captain Nemo borrowed from Jules Verne with gratitude.


End file.
